rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
Prague
The city of Prague itself has two separate levels. The main city is very down-to-earth, plain and modern. It contrasts greatly with the second level of the city - where the University of Prague sits. It hovers above the main city. The two levels of the city communicate often with each other; there are two meritocratic offices in the city, one on the main level and one on the university level. The standard method for getting to the university level is to be teleported. Prague Castle in this universe is known as Bolla's Roost, after the Meritocrat that oversees the city - Bolla Smok. The main square of the city is where the teleportation circle is to get up to the university level. Temple of Artemis The Temple of Artemis is more like a fortress than an actual temple. It's not as ostentatious as the Apollo temples were, but it's not as severe as the Poseidon temples were. Like the city, it's relatively plain, made much for for function than for style. University of Prague The university hovers above the main city of Prague, and is incredibly ostentatious. It's also incredibly illogical; the staircases move constantly, buildings hover around and bump into each other before moving elsewhere and reforming. At the main teleportation circle, there are some tourist-y shops. The university office building itself is incredibly elaborate; the great hall that they enter into is opulent, and there are no visible signs with directions. The hallway beyond is less opulent, and has a plaque with the faculty heads on the wall. One name on the bottom is blacked out with tape. Kafka's Office His office is at the bottom of the building.''' '''It's nice for a necromancer's office. It has bay windows and mostly floral decorations, along with elaborate chandeliers. One of the bay windows, however, is a secret entrance to what looks like an alchemist's workshop. There is a raven in the corner, named Barry, some chairs around, and a large workbench. Wizard Council Chambers The council chambers are an old building that stays a fixed point in between the buildings and staircases. The architecture is very similar to that of Bolla's Roost. The main room inside is quite small, with a large stained-glass window depicting Bolla Smok's magical restoration of Prague and the university following the fall of Rome. Einstein's Office Einstein's office is at the top of the building. The doorknob has a teleportation spell on it that leads into his office. His office is a complete mess, with stacks of paper all around the room. Like Kafka's, it has bay windows along the side. Newton's Study (outer) Newton's study is small; it's about 10 feet across. There is a large desk on the other side of the room - mahogany - and has papers, a lamp, paperweights, and a snowglobe on top of it. At the side of the room, there's an ajar door through which a bedroom seems to be. The study itself is incredibly magical; the further into it you walk, the larger it gets. Perceptions are warped until it becomes a vast wooden expanse, with the desk about three day's travel away. Inside the study, time does not pass; the sun remains a fixed point in the window of the room. In terms of perspective, the leg of the desk seems about seven miles high to any travelers in the study. Gravity also shifts in the study - the higher up that you get, the heavier you feel, until it's nearly impossible to move. The snowglobe on the top of the desk leads to Newton's demiplane. Newton's Study (demiplane/pocket dimension) The entrance to the demiplane opens into a manicured garden that seems to stretch for miles in every direction. The gravity is lessened here. Everything is perfect in the demiplane - birds fly by in a square, the flowers are perfect spheres, etc. Past some trees, there is a perfectly square house. The trees on each side of the avenues blossom and bend toward you as you walk down the lane toward the house. The house itself is stylish; it's neat to a fault. The study in the house is an exact replica of the one that they'd just traveled through. The house has a few floors in the basement, but the demiplane is strange here: even though they're underground, there are windows showing sunlight and the outside, as though they're on a first or second floor. About 4 or 5 levels down, there is a vault and Liliana's office. Newton's Vault Newton's vault is incredibly stereotypical - picture a bank vault/safe, complete with the huge swinging open door with a complex locking mechanism on it. However, the vault is unlocked. Inside, there are a number of clothes and weapons and treasures, along with a number of bags of holding. Liliana's Office Her office has a nameplate next to the door, which is identical to Newton's. The room inside is an exact copy of Mr. Ceiling's power room from Paris. There's a door across the room in the same location that led to Francois Henri's study. Inside this door, there is a set of stairs leading down into a modest workshop. There are some workbenches and tools sitting around the office. Abandoned Manor House The manor house is an old noble house that has fallen into disrepair. There is a rusted gate out front encircling the property and a path leading up to the front of the house, lined by weeping willows. There are pillars in the front of the house supporting a balcony on the second floor. It's very clear that there hasn't been anyone living here in a while. It has broken and boarded up windows, and is three stories tall, with a basement. Inside the house, the furniture has been covered with white sheets. Everything looks incredibly old. There's a secret passage into the attic that opens when a certain candelabra is pulled. The basement has a mound of disturbed earth in the center. Following the events of episode 74, the house has been burned down and exploded. Opera House The Prague Opera House is a huge, gothic structure with huge banners of the current cast members hanging on each side. The auditorium is large, with boxes along the sides, including a royal box. The roof has a number of buttresses on it. The backstage of the opera house is efficient and effective. There are flooded basements under the opera house, accessible through a very rotted door; similarly rotted stairs lead down to the basement, collapsed by Sasha when she falls through them. Category:Location Category:World-building